Ocultos
by milly loca
Summary: Yohio y Oliver, son un par de hermanos que junto a sus padres Ann y Al, se mudan a una nueva ciudad para escapar de una agencia caza monstruos, donde viviran un sin fin de aventuras y enfrentandose a la mas grande perdida que han tenido y enfrentando dificultades que gracias al amor que se tienen podran suparar. Mal resumen, pero bueno historia. Yaoi e incesto.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui esta otra historia que se me ocurrio mientras miraba imagenes de vocaloid, y me aparecio una muy linda donde estaban Ann, Al, Oliver y Yohio, todos juntos como una familia, y me dije, *¿Porque no hacer una historia donde salgan siendo una familia?*, Y pues aqui esta.

Espero que les guste, y me den una recomendacion.

NOTA: En esta historia, Ann y Al, son monstruos que se hacen pasar por humanos para esconderse, y si quieren saber de quien se esconden, lean la historia.

* * *

Chapter 1: La extraña nueva familia.

En la ciudad de japon, en una casa de dos pisos, en un vecindario tranquilo, llegaba un camion de mudansas, y delante de el un auto de tamaño familiar que se detinia frente a una casa de dos pisos, los vecinos miraban a la nueva familia salir del vehiculo 4 x 4, eran una hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio y rizado, piel palida, ojos azules, tenia puesto un vestido, largo color blanco, con adornos azules y era estraples, en su cuello tenia una gargantilla de color azul marino, y en su cabello tenia de adorno una diadema con algo parecido a un velo, traia botas y un guante en una de sus manos.

El hombre a su lado, era alto y apuesto, tenia el cabello castaño con dos mechas blancas a los lados, sus ojos eran de color ambar, usaba un traje como de piloto de autos, en combinaciones de negro, blanco y rojo, usba botas negras y gafas en sus ojos, pero lo que llamaba la atencion era que traia una benda amarrada a su cabeza, al parecer se habia accidentado.

El siguiente que bajo del auto, era un chico de unos 17 años, rubio, piel palida, usaba ropa negra, un collar negro en el cuello, unos audifonos en colgando de su cuello, sus ojos eran de un misterioso iris rojo, y usaba botas negras, igual que su padre, y al parecer el chico parecia ser algo timido y serio.

Y el ultimo en bajar, fue un niño de unos 13 años, con un traje de marinero que consistia en, una camisa blanca, un abrigo azul marino con adornos en amarillo, y unos pantaloncillos cortos negros, tambien usaba un sombrero o gorra de marinero en la cabeza, era rubio, de piel palida y, lo que mas llamaba la atencion era que usaba bendas, una cubriendo su ojo derecho y otra en su pierna, dejando ver el unico ojo visible de color ambar, se notaba que al igual que el primer chico que salio antes que el, era timido y serio.

En fin, todos los de la mudanza empezaron a sacar las cosas de la familia y a meterlas en la casa, cuando terminaron, se fueron, no sin antes pedir una pequeña propina a los propietarios de la casa, una vez ya dentro de la casa, la nueva familia, los dos hijos fueron a ver su nuevo hogar, el mayor fue a ver su habitacion, era grande ahi estaba su cama, su armario, su escritorio para hacer la tarea y su computadora, junto con un librero para sus libros, habia una ventana cerca de donde estaba su cama con cortinas rojas amarradas para dejar entrar el sol, y el color de la habitacion era de color blanco.

-¡Yohio!-Escucho la voz de su hermano gritar, se notaba asustado, asi que corrio a la habitacion de a lado.

Al llegar miro a su hermano menor, estaba asustado y en cuanto lo vio corrio hacia el y lo abrazo.

-¿Que paso, que sucedio?-Pregunto abrazandolo para que se calmara un poco.

-Una araña, matala, por favor-Pidio el niño abrazandolo mas fuerte.

Yohio solo lo miro, se separo de el y se acerco al bicho para matarlo, cuando la amenaza estubo neutralizada, Oliver se calmo un poco mas, y Yohio pudo ver mejor la habitacion de su hermano, era grande, no tanto como la de el, pero lo era, tenia la cama en una esquina de esta, y un pequeño buro a lado de la cama con una lampara (que tambien estaba en la habitacion de Yohio), una ventana con cortinas azules amarradas para dejar entrar la luz, un pequeño escritorio para hacer sus tareas de la escuela, y su computadora, su armario para su ropa y claro no podia faltar un lugar para poner a James, el jilgero de Oliver, el cual sus padres le habian regalado en su cumpleaños numero 9.

Una vez que Oliver le dio de comer a su jilgero se fue a la planta baja, donde ya estaban los demas intagrantes de su familia, sentados en la mesa del comedor para tomar una comida familiar, llego, se sento y su madre, Ann, le sirvio su plato.

-¿Estan emocionados?, mañana entran a la escuela-Hablo su padre, Al, con una sonrisa.

-Si, estoy que brinco-Dijo de forma sarcastica Yohio crusado de brazos.

-Hijo, se que es dificil que te adaptes a una nueva escuela y que extrañes a tus amigos, pero tendras nuevos y conoceras gente nueva-Le dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

-Si, para despues mudarnos por culpa de ¨esos¨-Dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Yohio, se que para tu hermano y para ti es dificil de entender el por que tu madre y yo no escondemos, pero si no lo hacemos, ustedes tambien saldran perjudicados-Hablo Al serio.

-Lo sabemos-Respondieron los dos.

Despues de comer, los Oliver pidio permiso de ir a cnocer el vecindario, claro que se lo permitieron, siempre y cuando no se alejara mucho de la casa y que llegara antes de anochecer, Yohio, preocupado por su hermano tambien fue con el, una vez que llegaron a un parque cerca de su casa, los dos hermanos se separaron, Yohio se sento en una de las bancas del parque y Oliver fue a los juegos.

Oliver estaba en los columpios, se estaba balanceando y recordaba a sus viejos amigos, Yuki y Ryuuto, cuando los tres iban al parque de donde vivian antes, cuando en ese momento llegan unos tres chico un poco mas mayores que el, como de la edad de Yohio a donde el estaba en los columpios, y pudo ver que sus intenciones no eran amistosas, paro el columpio para irse, pero le taparon el paso y no lo dejaban pasar.

-¿A donde vas niño?-Pregunto el que al parecer era el lider de ese grupo.

Oliver estaba asustado y corrio lejos para alejarse de ahi, los tres sujetos lo siguieron corriendo detras de el, Yohio se dio cuenta de esto y fue atras de ellos para ver que se traian esos con su hermano.

Oliver corria, hasta que llego a un callejon sin salida del que no podia escapar, en ese momento iba a regresar pero miro que los tres sujetos estaban atras de el tapandole la unica salida que habia en ese callejon y se acercaban mas a el de forma amenazante.

-Tranquilo niño, solo queremos jugar con tigo-Dijo uno de los tres tipos con malicia.

-Si, Jake tiene razon, solo queremos jugar un rato con tigo-Hablo ahora otro de los tipos, el cual se llamaba Zack.

-¡No se me acerquen!-Grito asustado el niño retrocediendo mas.

-Vamos niño, no lo hagas mas dificil-Hablo el tercero, el cual se llamaba Jackson.

-Si tu solo coopera con nosotros-Hablo ahora Jake.

El nombrado Jake se acerco a el y lo tomo por el brazo fuertemente, Oliver intento negarse forzejeando con el, Jake lo atrajo hacia el el sujetandolo fuertemente por la barbilla para que lo viera, ese niño era lindo y lo iba a tener.

-Si que eres lindo-Le dijo cerca del oido, lo cual provoco que Oliver temblara ligeramente.

-¡No dejenme en paz, alejense!-Grito aun mas asustado.

En ese momento, Jake lo lanzo contra el suelo, haciendo que gimiera de dolor por el golpe que se dio, despues los tres se le acercaron con cuerdas para amarrarlo y llevarselo de ahi, Oliver ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos del miedo y dolor que sentia por el impacto que se dio contra el suelo.

-Escuchame bien niño, te voy a llevar a un lugar muy especial, pero para que no huyas, te voy a atar, ¿que te parece la idea?-Le hablo con una sonrisa perversa Jake-Asi podremos jugar los cuatro juntos.

-N-no me ha-hagan daño, p-por favor-Suplico mirandolos con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Oliver sintio como ellos lo ataban de sus manos y sus pies, y como tambien lo amordazaban para que no gritara, ya tenia todo por perdido, hasta que alguien llego en su ayuda, era Yohio, su querido hermano mayor, que llego justo a tiempo para salvarlo de ese trio de jovenes pedofilos.

-¡Oigan ustedes, dejenlo en paz!-Lo escucho gritar, se notaba enojado y no era para mas.

-¿A si, y quien nos va a obligar, un debilucho como tu?-Dijo con malicia Zack.

En ese momento, Yohio pudo ver a su hermano atado y amordazado acostado en el suelo, haciendo que se enojara aun mas y se fuera contra los sujetos, Jake mando a Zack y a Jackson para atacar a Yohio, pero el los vencio facilmente, ya que unque no lo pareciera era muy fuerte fisicamente, ya que lo habia heredado de su padre, y se acerco a Jake para golpearlo tambien, pero este tenia a Oliver en sus brazos y con una navaja en el cuello del niño lo amenazo.

-No te acerques, si no quieres que tu amiguito, se muera-Le amenazo acercando la navaja al cuello de Oliver.

Yohio miro con el seño fruncido al sujeto y luego miro a su hermano llorando, pidiendole, suplicandole con la mirada que lo ayudara, pero en ese momento no sabia que hacer, y iba y atacaba el sujeto aquel lastimaria a su hermano, cosa que nunca se perdonaria si pasaba, pero por otra parte, si no actuaba, de todos modos lo lastimaria de la forma mas grotesca que hay en el mundo, robandole la inocensia, ya que leyo la mente de su abversario y supo lo que querian hacerle a Oliver, cosa que no iba a permitir.

En ese instante, miro como aquel degenerado lamia el cuello del niño, el cual solo cerro los ojos con miedo y algo de asco, y tambien el como pasaba una de sus manos por de bajo de la camisa del menor, el cual emitio un pequeño grito ahogado por la mordaza.

-Que piel mas suave-Comento Jake, para despues ver a Yohio-Tu tambien eres guapo, malo que solo me gustan los niños, si fueras como el te llevaria a ti tambien.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!-Grito en un ataque de ira y con asco.

Despues de mucho tiempo de pensar, se dicidio a atacar a aquel ser despreciable que tenia en frente, en cuanto se movio Jake hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello de Oliver, lamio la sangre y tambien ataco a Yohio tirando el cuerpo de Oliver al suelo el cual se quejo un poco.

Estaban los dos peleando, Yohio lanzaba golpes y el otro los esquivaba de forma agil, al parecer los dos fueron entrenados para pelear, pero a diferencia de Jake, Yohio fue entrenado por su padre en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, finalmente logro asentarle un golpe en la cara a Jake y este cayo al suelo aturdido por tan fuerte golpe que le dio, en ese momento, Yohio le dio otro golpe dejandolo inconsciente, y se acerfco a Oliver.

-Oliver, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada?-Le pregunto mientras lo desataba.

Oliver por su parte al verse libre de sus ataduras abrazo a su hermano llorando, Yohio solo le correspondio al abrazo y le acaricio el cabello para calmarlo, estaba asustado y eso se notaba, despues tomo a Oliver en brazos y se fueron de ahi los dos dejando al trio de pedofilos en el suelo, y se fueron a su casa.

Al llegar era casi de noche, y sus padres los esperaban en la sala de la casa, en el momento en que Yohio entro con Oliver en brazos Ann y Al fueron con ellos para darles el sermon de su vida, pero al ver a Oliver lastimado se preocuparon, Yohio les conto lo que paso.

-¿Pero, los dos estan bien?, ¿no les paso nada?-Pregunto Ann preocupada por sus hijos.

-Si, yo estoy bien, pero Oliver creeo que va a nesecitar un poco de ayuda psicologica-Dijo Yohio serio.

-Lo bueno, es que llegaste a tiempo para salvar a tu hermano-Le dijo Al tambien serio.

Despues de eso, los cuatro se fueron a cenar ya que ya era tarde, despues de cenar se fueron a dormir, Oliver, antes de dormir le dio de cenar a James y se acosto en su cama para ya dormir, pero no paso mas de dos minutos por que se desperto sobresaltado y asustado, habia teniado una pasadilla con lo de ase tarde, asi que saliendo de su habitacion, se dirijio a la de su hermano Yohio, al llegar a su puerta toco suavemente.

Yohio al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta se levanto de su cama y se acerco para abrir, al hacerlo miro a Oliver parado en frente de el con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Yohio, ¿Pu-puedo dormir co-con tigo?, es que, tu-tuve una p-pesadilla-Dijo de forma timida el niño.

-Pues, claro, pasa-Acepto Yohio con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Despue de eso, Yohio y Oliver se metieron en la cama para dormir, al estar los dos acostados en la cama, Oliver se abrazo a Yohio, y Yohio solo se sonrojo un poco mas.

-Gracias por salvarme, Yohio-Dijo Oliver antes de caer dormido.

-De nada, Oliver-Dijo Yohio, abrazando tambien a Oliver.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les guste, y si ya se que me van a decir *Milly que mala eres con Oliver*, y si Oliver iba a ser victima de un intento de violacion por parte de tres pedofilos, pero llego al rescate super-Yohio XD, y lo salvo.

Bueno adios y disculpen las faltas de ortografia terribles.

Milly loca, fuera.


	2. Chapter 2: Descubiertos y la perdida

Bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia ¨Ocultos¨.

Ok, sin mas que decir, empecemos con esto.

NOTA: Vocaloid no es mio, es de sus creadores, si fuera mio ya tendrian un anime :3

* * *

Chapter 3: Descubierto y la perdida.

Ya habia pasado unas semanas desde que habian llegado a aquel vecindario y el incidente de Oliver con aquellos sujetos, el niño habia hido a una terapia, y al parecer le funciono ya que estaba muy bien, lo unico que cambio fue que ya no se acercaba a las demas personas por miedo a que le hicieran algo, ya que eso no se podia olvidar asi como asi, y Yohio desde aquel entonces nunca dejaba solo a Oliver, y si estaba en problemas siempre era el primero en ir a ayudarlo.

Era un dia viernes y los ya estaban listos para irse a su escuela, ambos salieron de sus cuartos y se fueron a la planta baja donde ya estaba su madre haciandoles el desayuno, los dos se fueron a sentar juntos y Ann les sirvio el desayuno, Al ya se habia hido ya que en su trabajo entraban temprano, muy temprano, en ese momento Yohio por debajo de la mesa tomo la mano de Oliver el cual se sobresalto un poco por el tacto de su hermano, cosa que hizo a Yohio sonreir un poco.

Despues de terminar de comer los dos se despidieron de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron a su escuela en la moto de Yohio, mientras el rubio mayor iba conduciendo Oliver se aferro mas a el, pegando su rostro en su espalda aspirando el olor de su hermano, Yohio por su parte solo sonrio por lo que su hermano pequeño hacia.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, los dos bajaron del vehiculo de Yohio y entraron agarrados de la mano, a nadie le parecio raro ya que todos creian que Oliver era tan apegado a su hermano que lo tomaba de la mano, pero la realidad era otra, una realidad que solo Yohio y Oliver sabian y que nadie mas, ni sus padres mismo sospechaban, cuando llegaron al salon de Oliver, Yohio se despidio de el.

-Nos vemos en el descanso, ¿esta bien?-Le dijo y se despidio de el con un beso casi a la altura de los labios del menor, lo cual lo sonrojo un poco.

-S-si, es-esta bien-Dijo un poco timido desviando su mirada para que Yohio no viera su sonrojo.

Yohio sonrio y se fue a su salon, Oliver entro en el suyo, y se fue a sentar en su lugar, nadie le hablaba y el no hablaba con nadie, y no le importaba mucho hace amigos, ya que al termino de un mes o un año se mudarian de nuevo, pero en fin, su clase comenzo y Oliver ponia atencion, o lo intentaba ya que estaba recordando lo que le paso en el callejon aquel dia, y a Yohio salvandolo de esos desgraciados que solo lo querian como su juguete.

-"Yohio, siento que debo agradecerte de algun modo, pero no se como hacerlo"-Penso el jovencito con su libro de literatura en sus manos, pensando en como agradecerle a su hermano por haberlo salvado.

Finalmente llego el descanso, y Oliver salio corriendo de su salon, y se encontro a Yohio bajo un gran arbol y fue corriendo hacia el, cuando llego Yohio le sonrio de forma amable.

-Hola, Oliver, ¿que tal estuvo tu clase de literatura?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Un poco aburrida, pero a la vez entretenida-Dijo sonriendo tambien.

Despues de esa pequeña comversacion, los dos se fueron detras de los salones a un punto algo alejado del patio de descanso y se pusieron a comer tranquilamente, tambien se tendieron en el pasto para ver el cielo, cuando Oliver se levanta un poco sonrojado.

-Yohio, quiero agradecerte por salvarme aquel dia.

-No es necesario, ya lo hiciste, aquella misma noche que dormimos juntos.

-No, quiero hacerlo, por que tu me salvaste y quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

En ese momento, Oliver se puso sobre Yohio quedonde sobre el con un pequeño sonrojo, Yohio por su parte no sabia que le pasaba a su hermano ya que nunca se habia comportado asi de esa manera, Oliver, por su parte estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso, pero igual se acerco a Yohio, mas especificamente a sus labios, y entre cerrando los ojos, lo beso, era un beso algo inesperto, por no decir que era inesperto, los lobios de Oliver temblaban y eran algo torpes con lo que hacian, pero igual continuo, Yohio por su parte estaba sorprendido, nunca se imagino a su hermano haciendo algo asi, pero en poco tiempo se relajo y le correspondio a Oliver, rodeandolo por su cintura, se incorporo sin quitar a Oliver de encima suyo y lo atrajo mas a el, pronto la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Los dos jadeaban y solo un pequeño hilo de saliva unia sus bocas, Oliver estaba algo sonrojado, al igual que Yohio, pero este ultimo solo le sonrio a su pequeño hermano.

-Vaya, Oliver, nunca me imaguine esto de ti.

-L-lo si-siento, no quise, in-incomodarte.

-No me incomodas, al contrario, quiero otro.

Y lo volvio a besar, pero esta vez, en vez de besar solo sus labios, tambien beso su cuello, haciendo a Oliver gemir un poco y tambien paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa del menor, acariciando su piel palida y suave al tacto.

-Yo-yohio, e-espera, a-aqui no-Lo separa un poco de el-Mas aparte tengo algo de miedo, y no me siento listo para, "eso".

Yohio sonrio un poco-Esta bien, no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieres.

Despues de eso, los dos regresaron a clases, no sin antes darse un beso dedespedida MUY dicimuladamente.

Al termino de las clases ambos regresaron a su casa juntos, en la moto de Yohio, sin imaginarse que eran seguidos por una comioneta negra de dudoza procedecia, al llegar a su casa miraron a sus padres ahi, los saludaron, y los dos se fueron a sus cuartos para hacer sus tareas, cuando terminaron los dos bajaron a comer una rica comida preparada por su madre, Ann, al terminar de camer los dos regresaron a sus cuartos, Oliver le daba de comer a James, y le contaba todo lo que le paso en ese dia.

-Hay James, que mas quisiera que entregarme por completo a Yohio, pero se que eso esta mal, ya que es mi hermano y mas aparte ambos somos hombres, eso no seria correcto-Reflexiono un poco sobre que debia de hacer, cuando en ese momento entra a su cuarto Yohio.

-Hola Oliver, ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que, Yohio, esta tarde en la escuela, ¿tu querias que, tu y yo...?

-No, si tu no estas listo, no, no te forzare a hacer algo que no queres.

-Pe-pero, si no te detenia, tu y yo, hubieramos...

-Tal vez, pero si no es con amor, no sirve asi.

-Pero, ¿y si yo estuviera listo para "eso", tu me aceptarias?

-Claro, ¿por que no?, tu bien sabes lo que siento por ti.

Oliver se quedo callado, era cierto el sabia que Yohio tambien lo queria, era solo que temia perderlo por alguien mas, y sin mas se le lanzo encima y lo beso en los labios, cosa que Yohio en seguida correspondio.

Despues de un dia entero de palticar sobre el tema se fueron a cenar, sus padres ya estaban en la mesa del comedor, y los dos se fueron a sentar juntos.

-Y chicos, ¿como les fue en la escuela?-Les pregunto Ann.

-Muy bien madre-Respondio Yohio.

-Me alegro, y ¿ya han hecho nuevos amigos?-Pregunto Al.

-No padre, no confio mucho en las personas que van en esa escuela-Respondio Oliver.

-Oliver, tranquilo, esta bien que no te agraden las personas extrañas-Le dijo su madre.

-Gracias, madre.

Despues de eso, los cuatro se fueron a dormir, pero en medio de la noche unos hombres entraron en la casa sin hacer ruido y se fueron al cuarto de Oliver, ya que lo querian especificamente a el, una vez adentro unos hombre se acercaron al niño que dormia tranquilamente, y sin mas lo tomaron a la fuerza, haciendo asi que Oliver se despertara y gritara.

-¡Madre, padre, ayuda!

-¡Callate niño, tu vendras con nosotros!

-¡No sueltenme, Yohio, ayudame!

En ese momento, Yohio, Ann y Al se despertaron al escuchar los gritos del mas pequeño de la familia, y corrierron al piso de abajo, al llegar ahi, miraron a un alrededor de siete hombre que agarraban a Oliver.

-¡Suelten a mi hijo, ahora!-Les grito Ann, se notaba enojada.

-Oh Ann, veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

Ann, solo gruño por lo bajo y se lanzo sobre el sujeto, que la esquivo y empezaron a pelear, pero el sujeto aquel la golpeo con el puño en su estomago, haciendo que se le fuera el aire.

-¡Madre!-Grito Oliver preocupado por su madre-¡Eres un monstruo!-Le grito ahora al sujeto que lo queria secuestrar.

El sujeto lo volteo a ver con enojo y le dio una bofeteda al niño.

-¡El unico monstruo aqui eres tu, tu y tu familia!

-¡Dejalo ir!-Grito ahora Yohio, llendo hacia el.

Yohio logro quitarles a Oliver, y Ann se los llevo de ahi mientras que Al peleaba contra ellos, llegaron al cuarto de Oliver y empacaron un poco de ropa del niño y claro su ave tambien se iban a ir con ellos, despues fueron al cuarto de Yohio e igual empaco un poco de ropa y Ann le dio algu de dinero, y los llevo al cuarto de elladonde los escondio debajo de la cama.

-Quedense aqui y no salgan, ¿esta bien?-Los dos asintieron.

En ese momento, Ann estaba alistando alguno ropa de ella y de su esposo pero escucho un disparo en la planta baja, y de sus ojos empezaron asalir lagrimas, cuando en ese momento entraron al cuerto de la joven mujer aquellos hombres y tiraron al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, Oliver estaba por gritar pero Yohio le tapo la boca, Ann al ver que su amado esposo estaba muerto se arrodillo y empezo a llorar sobre el cadaver, mientras los siete hombre se reian del dolor de la dama.

En ese instante, uno de ellos le apunta a Ann con su arma en la cabeza.

-¿Donde esta el niño?

-Nunca lo encontraran, ni a el, ni a su hermano.

-Solo queremos al menor, el mayor no nos interesa.

Ann se quedo callada, no les iba a decir donde estaban sus hijos y menos para que esos infanmes hicieran con Oliver lo mismo que le hicieron a ella, ya que la habian forzado a dar a luz, como ellos lo llamaban, "el futuro de la humanidad" y segun lo que Al y ella habian investigado Oliver podia procrear decendencia el mismo, solo que nececitaba un compañero, pero los hombres ahora frente a ella tambien lo sabian y forzarian a Oliver a hacer cosas que no quiere.

Despues de mucho esperar, el hombre que le apuntaba en la cabeza se desespero y le disparo, acabando asi con su vida, Oliver solo derramo lagrimas al ver a sus amados padres muertos, no podia creer que eso le estuviera pasando, en ese momento abrazo a Yohio y este solo le correspondio tratando de no llorar y ser fuerte por Oliver, despues de que esos hombres se fueran del cuarto los dos salieron de su escondite bajo la cama y se fuero de ahi no sin antes llevarse unas cosas que sus padres tenian en un escritario, despues de eso los dos salieron por la ventana para no ser descubiertos, y fueron por la moto de Yohio pero al encenderla hicieron ruido, probocando que los descubrieran.

-¡Rapido Yohio, ahi vienen!

Yohio acelero para irse rapido de ahi.

-¡Rapido, traigan al menor, pero maten al mayor!

En ese momento, los dos hermanos estaban huyendo para no ser atrapados, Yohio no iba a permitir que se llavaran a la persona que le quedaba en ese mundo y menos al unico amor de su vida, se metian por callejones y demas pero no los podian perder, hasta que vieron un lugar que podia servir de escondite por un tiempo, una bodega abandonada.

Se matieron a la bodega y no los descubrieron, una vez fuera de peligro Yohio miro la marca en la mejilla de su hermano y se acerco a verlo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Solo un poco, no te preocupes.

-Tranquilo, talvez nuestros padres se fueron, pero aun me tienes a mi.

Oliver se abrazo a su hermano muy fuerte y empezo a llorar, le dolia que sus padres ya no estuvieran con el, pero sabia que tarde a temprano algo asi iba a pasar, pero lo que no lograba entender, era el porque lo querian a el, y eso es algo que Yohio tampoco lograba entender, pero olvidando eso acomodaron un lugar y se acostaron para intentar dormir.

Mientras en otro lugar.

En un edificio fuera una ciudad, estaba un hombre de apariencia un poco aterradora sentado frente a un escritorio serio, esperando noticias de la mision de recuperacion, cuando llego uno de sus subordinados a informarle.

-Señor, lamento informar que el objetivo escapo, junto a otro monstruo de la casa.

-MMM, Ann tenia dos hijos, y solo uno heredo la capacidad de concebir descendencia en su vientre-Dijo serio mirando al chico frente a el-Bueno, no podemos dejar que nuestra "Eva" de la nueva raza humana se pierda, asi que manda orden de que esten al pendiente, en cada cuidad, en cada pueblo, quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan ante mi.

-Si señor.

Y el chico se fue de ahi dejando al hombre aquel solo, sacando una foto de Oliver de uno de sus cajones la miro fijamente y sonrio con algo de pervercidad.

-Oliver, tu seras mio muy pronto, solo mio, y juntos formaremos a la nueva raza humana.

Despues de decir aquello sonrio de forma sadica y guardo la fotografia en su lugar, solo era cuestion de tiempo para tenerlo solo para el.

* * *

Bueno qui esta el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que lo disfruten.

Ok bye y cuidense.

Milly loca, fuera.


End file.
